


You two are cute, for losers

by SorryBodi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Porn With Plot, Reader is a Vigilante, Reader is a virgin, Reader-Insert, Smut, This was suppose to be a two parter lol, You and Alfred are like best bros, because I said so, fluff i guess?, i guess?, it ties in lmao, male reader - Freeform, mentioned Roy Harper, my bad sense of humour, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryBodi/pseuds/SorryBodi
Summary: You and Jason have been keeping your relationship on the DL. You haven't slept with him yet, not to say you don't want to... because you totally do. Lots of sin ensues after the first chapter or two ;0





	You two are cute, for losers

**Author's Note:**

> so haha get a load'a this
> 
> So, like. I'm here, having read numerous x readers and Im all "man, these have all been female centric reader inserts. Seeming how Gay(tm) the internet is, I'm sure there'll be some x male readers that would make me feel more immersed and more comfortable? right?" Wrong so I stand before you today to right these wrongs.
> 
> I ain't a writer so forgive thys lack of skill. Literature was never my strength, I'm doin' the best with the tools i gots :'/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is uneventful but pls bear with me many thank. You and Jason have been lowkey dating for about, what? half a year now? Things boutta get heated in the chapters to come,, wink wonk ;^)

Not even Bruce Wayne.  


Not even _Batman,_  
_Worlds greatest detective_  


knew you were dating Jason Todd.  


It brought a sly smile to your face as you stopped at a red light, thinking about that.  


It's really not like you two lovebirds were flaunting it, you both actually wanted to keep it private. But it still surprised you that no one had suspected anything.  
Well, actually, scratch that.  


Roy knew. I know right? Roy out-smarted the big bat himself. An applause track would probably play right now if it weren't for the small fact that Roy _walked in on you two kissing_.Slight give away, no biggie. Just two dudes being bros, tongues in each others mouths, totally straight guy stuff.  


But like, he can still gloat about it right? Probably not, Jason would deck him.  


And, well, so would you. With a little more consideration, yknow? Kiss your knuckles before you land him one. Add some, "Love ya, sorry" into it.  


Joking of course, you'd be pissed sure, but you didn't plan on this whole thing being a secret forever. Who does that? Lots of people, probably, but those lots of people aren't you so screw 'em.  


Okay, actually getting on track now, eyes on the road, good music actually playing on the station, day planned ahead:  


You often visited that big ol' Wayne manor however it wasn't to see Bruce and talk about being totally straight and not dating his son. Nor was it to talk about crime because I forgot to mention that oops sorry you're also protecting this city- but that ain't important. Nah, you went there to visit Alfred.  


You and Alfred had become pretty good friends over the past year or two. You met Jason first, who reluctantly introduced you to his... family. And of course, who opened the door? That's right, Alfie-fuckin'-Pennies. He was polite and interjected when the bird brothers were arguing whilst you stood there uncomfortably. He was the real hero here. You guys talked a lot, joked about Bruce and the boys, even supes and the gang. You would turn to him for advice when you were struggling with yourself or general life problems and he never made you feel silly for doing so. In return, he would tell you parts of his life, parts of history that your old school either chose to leave out or just sugar coated, and parts of Bruce and the gangs life.  


He wouldn't tell you _too_ much, you gotta do your own conversing yknow, and it'd be rude to just spill the beans on everyones life. But he did tell you interesting bits and bobs, some stuff that you could easily weasel out of them, others home shenanigans that would leave them embarrassed if brought up.  


For example, you visited him one morning and was strolling around the library which you refused to believe Bruce actually used because who reads that many books that they need their own library. You came across a scratched part of the wall that seemed really out of place, because like this manor was spotless and tidy and supposedly safe. So why would there be this painfully obvious mark in the wall? You're not a detective so figuring that out for yourself was null, so you turned to Alfred and you'd never forget that short four word response:  


"Tim's first dentist appointment."  


Ah, the visuals your brain cooked up.  


So yeah, you were visiting to give Alfred some company. Best buds that lovingly shit talk-I mean gossip? over everyone.  


\--------------------------------------------------  


You finally arrived at the manor and before you could even park Alfred was at your window. Wow, lonely? Who hurt him? _You'll stab 'em!_  


You roll your windows down, expecting Alfred to brief you on an emergency. But he doesn't, he stands there, offering a polite smile.  


"I'm very sorry but today will be rather busy for Master Wayne and I. No need to worry though, we have everything under control." his tone held some regret to it you noticed.  


"That's alright Alf, you sure there isn't anything I can do to assist?"  


His smile grew and he shook his head, giving you a bow.  


"I'm afraid not. You know how Bruce is."  


Colour you unsurprised.  


"However, on the small chance- very small chance that we need assistance, your name will be the first I will suggest."  


Now it was your turn to smile, a kinda proud smile at that.  


"Thanks, Alfred. I don't say it very often... Okay I've never said it at all but I really do appreciate you supporting me. I know you have your hands full with Wayne and the boys, but your kindness doesn't go unnoticed, okay? Keep it real, man."  


"Thank you, Y/N. I will keep it... real."  
You say your goodbyes, him apologizing for your car journey here and you trying to convince him nonsense, then you leave. Taking a slower drive back to where you came from.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not done and uhhh next chapters will be a lot longer and more eventful!
> 
> Anyways, please please pleeAASSeeE comment if you're enjoying this so far! and/or wanna see more! It would really make my day and give me spirit :'') 
> 
> Like i mentioned, I'm not a writer (also, i got focus issues lmao my life) so whilst i'm not actively open to requests, I'm not exactly apposed to them either! Have a wonderful day and happy new year y'all ;^)


End file.
